The present invention pertains to a device for measuring the flow of a fluid through a measuring pipe. The device includes a coil arranged above the measuring pipe, a coil arranged below the measuring pipe, and a pair of electrodes facing one another on both sides of said measuring pipe, wherein the coils are excitable for producing both aiding and opposing magnetic fields. A correction circuit is provided which corrects the voltage between the electrodes. The circuited voltage is only approximately proportional to an output signal corresponding to the flow of the fluid in the presence of aiding magnetic fields when the measuring pipe is partially filled and a correction circuit is provided which corrects the voltage. The corrected voltage is dependent upon the voltages measured between the electrodes in the presence of both aiding and opposing magnetic fields.
Devices of this type are known. However, the devices of the prior art only provide useful measured values when the measuring pipe is only partly filled.
In case of irregularities of the flow profile of the fluid flowing through the measuring pipe, however, the known devices do not distinguish reliably between complete and partial filling and consequently measuring errors can occur.